User talk:Zojj
Welcome Hello and welcome to the Heroes of Gaia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Heroes page. If you'd like to contribute further, but don't know what else to do, please check the Wiki To Do List for suggestions. Please leave a message on my talk page if you have questions or need pointers in the right direction! -- Saucybandit (Talk) 03:53, April 19, 2010~ Table Formatting The CSS formatting is a nice idea, but I think the new formatting is pretty ugly. Is there a way to control table spacing, text size, centering, and force word wrap in some of the headers? That's why the tables were originally formatted the way they were. Otherwise the site will look really unprofessional. I would like to revert to the old formatting if you cannot fix these issues, or at least tell me how to do it. I would rather go through and manually fix the other tables. -- Saucybandit 04:32, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Combat Boots Can you do me a favor and move the Boots page (and talk page) back to Combat Boots? I realize that Combat Boots is an odd name for "Boots," but Combat Boots is the in-game name for the equipment, and it makes the most sense to have that as the title page, with Boots as the redirect. Thanks! -- Saucybandit 02:46, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :NP done! --'Zojj' t 16:12, April 25, 2010 (UTC) A small request Hi Zojj, First, I would like to say thanks for the work you're doing on the wiki. You're doing things that are on my skillset, and the wiki is benefitting from it. I do have a small request. When you reformat tables, can you try and make them look as close to what they looked like before you made the edits? That includes text centering, etc. etc. and especially the headings. I spent a lot of time making sure the headings were proportional to the cell size so that the tables did not look lopsided. A lot of the tables you've reformatted currently lack centering as well. Could you clean up the tables you've formatted before you make new ones? I would really appreciate the extra effort. :ok np.--'Zojj' t 16:49, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I've also noted that you've added a substantial number of red links. Do you think that there need to be individual pages for Secondary Arms and arena ranks? I could be convinced that we need the pages, but it seems like a lot of that data is easier to fold into preexisting pages. Part of why I bring this up is because "if you build it, he will come" does not seem to work well for wikis. Putting in red links generally makes the wiki look incomplete, and does not seem to encourage other users to create pages. So I ask, if you are willing to create the links, are you willing to create the content, because it is likely that other users won't? -- Saucybandit 03:02, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :If you have a no red links policy on your wiki you should make that clear. I probably will fill in some of those pages, but not all of them. I like to leave red links for other people, because red links help wikis grow in that other people eventually fill them in. And even if they never do get filled in, I don't see that it hurts anything. --'Zojj' t 16:47, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Honestly, I've never needed a no red links policy. I don't mind a few red links, especially as placeholders for pages that you intend to create. The problem, is that other people typically don't create pages. In my time here, I've created the majority of the current wiki pages. A very, very low percentage of users actually create pages. The best way to "seed" the wiki conrwnr is to create the pages, put in the tables and indicate to other users what data is needed and where to put it. This solves another major headache: users often don't even bother with basic formatting, which means that I have to go and fix it later. -- Saucybandit 19:46, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Disambiguation I noticed you've added some pages that display all four racial buildings. I'd originally decided to handle the problem by using disambiguation pages i.e. Magic Tower. Do you want to finish doing aggregate pages the way you were doing them? We should pick one way, because having Magic Tower and Magic tower pages is redundant. We should pick one way, and I'll delete the other pages to avoid unnecessary redundancy. -- Saucybandit 06:44, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Lest I sound ungrateful or unduly argumentative, I do want to say thanks for your work. You're obviously more experienced that I am, and you're contributions matter. I'm mostly trying to make sure that we're on the same page when it comes to editing the wiki -- Saucybandit 22:58, April 26, 2010 (UTC) small change to css table template Could you make it so that header text is bottom justified? I've noticed that some of the tables don't look quite right. I'll update the css pages once you do. -- Saucybandit 01:47, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :set the text-align to bottom vertical-align to top . Although that would look strange for left-hand column headings. How about center? --'Zojj' t 01:50, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, center would be fine. I just double-checked and it looks like I've been using centered anyway. -- Saucybandit 01:58, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Oops! I gave the wrong attribute. --'Zojj' t 02:01, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :See mine: User:Zojj/monobook.css. Code is vertical-align:middle. --'Zojj' t 17:34, May 9, 2010 (UTC) New Resource Page You know, I love the fact that you seem to like the work that I did on a resource page enough to grab the main portion of it and stuff it into your own page with a small table for transportation but though you seem to have done a copy/paste to remove the links to the Resource_Generation page I created you left a fair number of links in it that attempt to point to sections on the page. It's a little frustrating to see my work in progress eviscerated in this way, esp after it seems it's be totally ignored up until this point. You didn't even bother to leave a message stating that you've taken it apart to create your own page, I had to find it out by noticing the sheer # of pages about resources that you edited. I'm going to continue editing my generation page until I've got it in a state I'm happy with. I do like the idea of having resource on their own page but it would have to be modified to fit the new page, not just drag and drop edited. Once it's ready if you still like the idea of a seperate page I'll be more than happy to do so, please at least start a discussion about it and give it a day or two before just ripping it apart like that. Solsund 08:29, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Ah, it's not really that I didn't want others running free with what I had worked on but more what I put on the talk page for Resource Generation, that I'm still working on it and keep revising the whole page whenever I add new information so that it flows better. To have the page suddenly end up in pieces without any message about where it went makes it way harder to make sure all the information works with the other parts. I also didn't know I could hide pages in my own user page like that, though I'm glad I know that as there's some stuff I really wanted to try but didn't want to clog up the wiki while I worked on them. I already figured I'd have to break it into a basic resources page but I wasn't up to that point yet. Solsund 20:37, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Table Reformatting Can you do me a huge favor? When you're reformatting tables, can you leave the old spacing intact? The templates are a net good, but consending the table information too much makes the tables very difficult to edit later on, and may discourage other users from making edits later. To see what I mean, check out the Elf Buildings page. It's actually less work to do it like this. -- Saucybandit 20:38, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :You mean 1 cell per wiki code line? no double bars? I try my best to make it as editable as possible, see this. --'Zojj' t 21:47, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::The double bars have made it more diffiucult for me to edit certain tables. Additionally, I also worry that the double bars will discourage other users from editing tables. I also think that not doing the double bars will allow you to move through existing tables more quickly. -- Saucybandit 23:43, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok np. Make a manual of style page and put this on it! --'Zojj' t 23:47, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Documentation Templating I tidied up the documentation stuff you were fiddling (I guess?) with. I believe there was an unmatched div tag inside . Was wondering why you tried to simplify the and codes? They're pretty helpful if you use them well enough. Also, you plan to use the template at the start of all tables, for the wikitable class? I guess you have this in the .css that you're working on? Do you want all tables formatted like this? ~ Goddess ~ [[User talk:Goddess|'Talk']] 19:38, May 10, 2010 (UTC) *Goddess, the answer to that last question is yes. I originally did the tables differently, but it's probably not a bad idea to use the css markup. Probably 2/3 of the existing tables in the wiki need to be converted using the and tags. Zojj has been bugging me to put together a best practices page, which I am currently thinking about. In the meantime, if you're reformatting tables, please observe this conventions: **remove all prior bolding and centering before changing table formatting (this is a fast way to remove excess code). **Try to preserve the original look and feel of the table. This means that most tables should probably use . As a righthand rule, I generally center numbers and times (including the first row if it contains numbers), but I do not center the first row if it contains text. Using , you'll have to add alignment tags to some rows. **Probably not a good idea to consolidate rows using double pipes. Zojj was doing this on tables earlier. I appreciate the time and effort, but I think that it makes it harder for users to edit tables if everything is too consolidated. *Since both you and Zojj seem to know more about internal wiki markup than I do, I hope you both contribute to the Best Practices page. It wasn't necessary before, but I think there are enough active editors that it would be a good idea to ensure that everyone is on the same page. -- Saucybandit 20:46, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :Looks like Saucy answered everything. I replied to the stuff on its talk page. --'Zojj' t 23:53, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Moved Best Practices to Heroes of Gaia Wiki:Manual of Style and killed the old pages. -- Saucybandit 00:32, May 11, 2010 (UTC)